Salle A 105
by MisakiSama286
Summary: Levi est élève en terminale littéraire avec ses deux meilleurs amis Erwin et Hanji mais aussi avec Auro et Ghunter. Il est littéralement tombé amoureux de son professeur principal, mais aussi d'histoire et géographie, Eren Jeager. Alors que se passe-t-il quand les lèvres du professeur se retrouvent sur celles de l'élève lors d'une colle ? crédits image : Lena (@inunekosukii)


**Salle A 1.05.**

-Levi on se réveille ! Dit le professeur en frappant sur le bureau de l'élève.

Le dit « Levi » se redressa d'un seul coup en bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui provoqua le rire collectif de la classe de terminale littéraire. Le professeur, qui n'était autre qu'un homme blond aux yeux bleus très séduisant, professeur qui faisait beaucoup d'effet auprès de la gente féminine que cela soit les élèves, ses collègues, ou les femmes en général.

-Pardon monsieur !

-Je peux comprendre que certain thèmes de philosophie ne vous intéresses pas vraiment, mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir suivre, si vous voulez avoir votre bac à la fin de l'année. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'épreuve de philosophie est coefficient sept ?

Le professeur continua sa leçon de moral mais Levi n'écoutait déjà plus. Armin Arlet était un professeur très sympathique apprécié par les élèves, mais quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de très détestable. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupait notre chère Levi en ce moment même, mais plutôt le fait qu'après ces deux heures de philosophie de neuf heures à dix heures un lundi matin, il allait avoir cours d'histoire et géographie. Cependant, ce n'était point la matière qui le dérangeait, bien au contraire ! Mais le fait qu'il soit raide dingue amoureux de son professeur, le beau, le grand, la magnifique, le plus parfait ! Tout simplement... Eren Jaeger…

C'était il y a sept mois, le jour de la rentrée, les terminales L avaient rendez-vous en salle A 1.05, l'une des quatre salles réservées au cours d'histoire géographie et aussi d'Éducation Civique Juridique et Sociale. Ils avaient tous compris que leur professeur principal serait leur professeur d'histoire et géographie. Le directeur les avaient informé du fait que ce professeur serait nouveau, et qu'il comptait sur eux pour lui réserver un bon accueil mais aussi de le respecter. Une fois dans cette salle, les élèves avaient attendus dix minutes avant que le professeur n'arrive. Levi discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Hanji et Erwin et lançait de temps à autres des piques à son grand rival mais aussi ami, Auro Bossard.

-C'est bon Auro on a tous compris que tu étais amoureux d'Hanji ! Déclara Levi assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Et je ne m'en cache pas ! Tu veux te battre ? Toi qui prétends toujours être le plus fort, prouve-le ! Levi Ackerman ! Le défia Auro.

-Levi, arrête tes bêtises et assieds-toi. Lui ordonna Hanji.

-C'est bon Hanji arrête de me materner !

Juste après cette phrase, un bruit de porte attira l'attention de toute la classe, le professeur venait d'arriver.

-Fermez-là bande d'incapables et asseyez-vous en silence.

Les élèves n'avaient pas supporté qu'on leur parle ainsi, mais le ton qu'avait employé le professeur, ayant quelque chose de différent des autres professeurs en colère, les avaient dissuadé de répliquer. Ils avaient tous compris qu'avec lui, l'année allait être longue… très longue !

-Je suis Eren Jaeger, votre professeur d'histoire et géographie, mais aussi votre professeur principal. Manque de chance… Je ne supporte pas que l'on discute pendant que je fais mon cours, et j'ai horreur de la saleté… Oï gamin ! Interpella le professeur.

-Levi, le professeur t'appelle ! Lui chuchota Erwin.

-Hein ? Dit Levi en cessant de se disputer avec Auro.

Le professeur descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de Levi. Il marchait doucement et son regard blasé ne signifiait rien de bon. Levi déglutit alors qu'Eren s'était arrêté devant son bureau et le fixait à présent.

-Hé gamin… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda le jeune professeur.

Levi ne répondit pas, car il n'avait rien à dire… Il n'avait pas écouté, et le regrettait à présent. Il lança un regard demandant de l'aide à Hanji, mais celle-ci souffla et fixa le sol, alors il tenta Erwin, qui lui répondit par un regard désolé.

-Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui vont t'aider à présent. Je vais te laisser une deuxième chance, la prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas gamin. Dit le professeur en retournant sur l'estrade.

En repensant à cela, Levi ressentit de la honte, il grimaça et rougit. Hanji et Erwin le regardèrent puis s'interrogèrent du regard, ils n'étaient pas au courant des sentiments de Levi à l'égard de leur professeur principal. Ils s'inquiétaient surtout du fait que toutes les moyennes de Levi étaient passées de dix-huit à seize. En sois, cela n'était pas quelque chose de grave, mais deux points, c'était quand même quelque chose d'énorme.

Levi reprit ses esprits quand la sonnerie retentit,annonçant enfin la fin du cours de philosophie. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre ses deux amis et finalement, aller en salle d'histoire et géographie. Arrivé là-bas, Levi s'installa à sa place, suivit d'Hanji et d'Erwin.

-Levi, tu as fait ta dissertation pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune fille à lunette.

-Quelle dissertation ? Demanda le brun en commençant à paniquer.

-Quoi ! Tu n'as pas fait ta disserte ?! Levi ! Le professeur va t'étouffer avec un manche à balai ! Dit Erwin, connaissant le côté maniaque de leur professeur.

Levi déglutit fortement et le professeur arriva ensuite en autorisant les élèves à s'asseoir.

-Bien, je vais ramasser vos dissertations. Annonça le professeur.

Il ramassa une à une les copies, avant d'arriver à la table de Levi.

-Où est ton devoir gamin ?

-Euh… Et bien… Laissez-moi vous expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer gamin. Tu viendras pendant deux heures ce soir pour la faire, dans cette salle et avec moi pour te surveiller. Je n'avais rien de prévu, merci gamin ! Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Le professeur lui sourit, certes diaboliquement et sûrement faussement, mais Levi fondit littéralement sur place, il ne le montrait pas, mais le fait de savoir qu'il allait se retrouver seul, dans une pièce, avec pour seule compagnie, le professeur dont il est amoureux, pendant deux heures de temps, le réjouissait déjà. Mais pour l'instant, il tremblait. Oui il tremblait de peur… Hanji allait lui passer un savon à la fin du cour…

A la sonnerie de midi, les élèves sortirent en vitesse de la salle y compris Levi. Bien évidemment, Hanji ne le rata pas. Quant à Eren, il rentra dans la salle des professeurs et s'installa non loin de Mikasa, qui corrigeait des copies. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était arrivé.

-Oh Eren ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Voyant qu'Eren ne continuerait pas la conversation, la jeune professeure de littérature s'en chargea.

-Je corrige des copies de première ! Comme d'habitude, Sonny et Bean sont les meilleurs !

-Pourquoi tu rebaptises tes élèves ? Demanda Eren, excédé et exaspéré.

-Mais comme ça je sais mieux qui est qui !

Le professeur d'histoire et géographie se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été rebaptisé par la folle de service, comme il aimait l'appeler, puis se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si grave… « Eren » lui convenait très bien.

-Ce soir on va boire un verre avec Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Christa, Annie, Ymir, Samuel et Bertotlt, tu viens ?

-Non j'ai collé un élève.

-Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? Il te plaît ? Demanda Mikasa en se levant d'un seul coup de sa chaise, le regard rempli d'étoiles.

Et en plus, elle est dingue de yaoi… J'en apprendrai tous les jours. Pensa Eren avant de souffler et de la faire se rasseoir sans répondre.

-Eren je te connais ! Je vois très bien quand un homme te plaît ! Ne t'en fais pas je garderai le secret ! Allez dis-le moi ! Eren ! Supplia Mikasa comme une enfant.

-C'est bon tu as gagné ! Oui Levi Ackerman me plaît ! Mais c'est un gamin et je tiens à mon travail !

-C'est Levi ? Rooh ça va ! Il va être majeur dans quelques jours donc tu n'auras aucun soucis ! Vous avez juste à vous cacher le temps que l'année se termine ! Insista-t-elle.

Eren n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait son amie et fixait à présent la fenêtre, il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir…

Après la récréation, Levi quitta ses amis pour rejoindre la salle A 1.05. Il arriva à l'étage et rentra alors que la porte était ouverte et où le professeur était déjà installé sur son bureau.

-Assois-toi devant mon bureau gamin.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher et sortit sa trousse, sa règles et des feuilles doubles sous le regard attentif d'Eren, que Levi sentait bien, il sentit aussi ses joues chauffer en un rien de temps.

-Le sujet reste le même. Tu as les deux heures pour faire ta disserte.

Levi acquiesça et fit la présentation en haut de sa feuille double, nom, prénom, date, classe.

-Ne prends pas ces deux heures pour une retenue gamin, mais plutôt comme une seconde chance.

-Cela fait deux fois que vous me laissez une seconde chance monsieur. Dit Levi en souriant, en voulant inconsciemment provoquer son professeur adoré.

Eren esquissa un très léger sourire, qui fit rougir l'élève.

-Tu as beau avoir un bulletin exemplaire, tu restes toujours un salle gosse.

-Je sais, vous ne cessez de me le répéter.

Levi n'ajouta rien, et commença sa dissertation, sous l'œil étonné de son professeur. Ce dernier observa son élève écrire sur sa page, les sourcils plissés, montrant sa concentration, sa langue sur le coin de sa bouche qui ressortait, montrant le même état, et aussi ces légères rougeurs sur ses joues qui passeraient inaperçus si on ne le fixait pas. Eren fronça ses sourcils plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude, et retira la feuille des mains de Levi, qui ne comprit pas sur le coup l'action de son professeur.

-Mais monsieur !

-Je voudrais discuter avec toi Levi.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Du fait que tes moyennes aient baissées ce trimestre.

Levi baissa la tête, un regard triste collé au visage, et les joues rougis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Levi ? Tu as des soucis personnels ? Tu aimerais m'en parler ?

-C'est bizarre de vous entendre parler de cette façon monsieur.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Et puis… Vous entendre m'appeler par mon prénom et encore plus bizarre. J'aime bien quand vous m'appelez « gamin », car je suis le seul que vous appelez de cette manière dans la classe… Cela me donne l'impression… d'avoir de l'importance pour vous… et cela me fait espérer…

Levi mit sa main sur sa bouche après la fin de sa phrase. Il venait littéralement de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux ronds d'Eren. Il n'eut pas le temps de calmer ses rougeurs, que les lèvres de son professeur se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Levi voulu réagir, mais impossible, quand votre rêve se réalise, vous laissez faire. Eren se décolla ensuite.

-Monsieur ?

-Excuse-moi… Je te rends ta feuille tout de suite et tu peux terminer. Dit le professeur en se rasseyant.

-Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, et j'avais envie de continuer !

Et oui, quand les hormones de Levi sont lancées, on ne les arrête plus ! Quand ce dernier se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit encore plus, rangea ses affaires et commença à partir, mais sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva projeter en arrière et se rattrapa contre le mur. Eren vînt se coller contre lui.

-Tu comptais me laisser comme ça après ce que tu viens de me dire… gamin ? Dit Eren, avec un ton sensuel.

-Euh… je…

Levi ne put une nouvelle fois répondre, puisque le professeur scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, s'engageant alors dans un baiser torride. Dans le couloir, Mikasa, qui passait par là par pur hasard… entendit des bruits de gémissements venant de la salle devant laquelle, elle venait de passer. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tendit son oreille pour mieux entendre. Elle leva ensuite la tête pour voir de quelle salle cela provenait, et quand elle aperçu « A 1.05 », elle fit un grand sourire, sauta de joie et entrouvrit la porte légèrement pour confirmer ses pensées, et se qu'elle vit l'a réjouis d'avantage. Voir son meilleur ami d'enfance embrasser un autre homme alors qu'on est yaoiste est juste une chose qui nous réjouit… Elle referma la porte discrètement et s'en alla en sautant de joie et en gloussant.

Dans la salle, le baiser ne s'arrêtait pas, faisant augmenter la température de plus en plus. Les mains se baladait une s'accrochait désespérément aux cheveux de l'autre, alors que l'autre caressait le dos, et de temps à autres, les fesses de son amant… Eren retira le tee-shirt de Levi, alors que ce dernier fit de même avec la chemise de son professeur.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, Levi s'était retrouvé collé à une table. Eren, lui, s'était collé à son dos, et commença à le préparer… malgré que ce soit la première fois de Levi…

Trente minutes environ plus tard , les deux amants étaient allongés sur des tables qu'ils avaient rassemblé, Levi était couché, nu, sur son professeur qui lui caressait ses cheveux. L'un fixait le plafond, l'autre avait le regard vide, mais aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre dans les yeux.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un côté doux monsieur. Constata Levi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça gamin ? Demanda Eren.

-Le fait que vous me caressiez les cheveux en ce moment même pour commencer. Ensuite vous avez eu beaucoup d'attention pour moi pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

-Ne dis pas des choses embarrassantes aussi naturellement gamin !

Levi émit un léger rire, et son professeur l'enlaça. Ils restèrent encore dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, alors que le silence régnait, jusqu'à ce que Levi le brise.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Je t'enlève.

-Et en plus vous êtes romantique.

-Tutoies-moi gamin et appel-moi par mon prénom !

-D'accord… Eren.

-Redis-le.

-Eren…

Et ceci continua pendant encore un bon moment ! Ensuite, ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux, et Levi réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait sa dissertation.

-Monsieur ! Euh je veux dire… Eren ! Et ma disserte ?

-Laisse tomber gamin… Je vais te mettre une note, mais je vais te noter sur autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Levi vira instantanément au rouge.

-Et… Quel est ma note ? Demanda l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

-Mmmmh… Je dirais… dix-sept sur vingt. Tu es venu avant moi, et comme c'était ta première fois, il y a des choses à améliorer.

-De toute façon… J'ai un bon professeur… Dit-il sur une voix sensuel.

Levi émit un rire en voyant des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son amant et commença à partir, mais avant de passer la porte définitivement pour la soirée, le jeune homme se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à son professeur et partit.

-Coquin le salle gosse… J'aime bien. Se Dit Eren à lui-même.

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent qui faisait battre son cœur revînt en courant et embrassa le professeur d'histoire et géographie et déserta sur le champs, sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain, en cours d'histoire et géographie, Levi taquinait son professeur, en le fixant avec son plus beau regard. Vous savez ? Ce regard mélangeant le désir et tout à la fois, l'amour.

-Bien, pour la semaine prochaine, vous ferez les questions page cinquante six et cinquante sept. Évidemment, vous me faîtes la même chose que d'habitude, une introduction, le développement grâce aux réponses des questions, puis une conclusion générale. Cela sera noté coefficient quatre, puisque qu'à la place de vous mettre un devoir sur table pour clôturer ce thème d'histoire, je vous donne ce devoir maison. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et attendre que ça sonne pour sortir.

Eren eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la sonnerie retentit. C'était la fin des cours pour les terminales L, alors tout le monde s'empressa de sortir, sauf Levi, qui prévînt Erwin et Hanji de ne pas l'attendre et de rentrer sans lui. Après de longue minutes de négociations avec Hanji, ses deux amis finirent par partir, l'adolescent vérifia que plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs et ferma la porte discrètement et s'approcha d'Eren qui effaçait le tableau et qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Levi l'enlaça par derrière.

-Salle gosse… ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je t'empoisonne avec du produit pour laver les chiottes !

-Hein ? Mais quel coup ?

-Arrête avec ton regard insistant, j'ai bien cru avoir un problème en bas !

-Et c'est toi qui me dit de ne pas dire des choses embarrassantes aussi naturellement… Dit Levi avant de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles gamin ?

-Parce que je n'arrive pas à m'habituer au fait que tu parles beaucoup quand on est seul tous les deux.

Eren grogna et se retourna d'un seul coup pour embrasser Levi. Et tout cela se finit comme cela devait se finir… Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que la veille.

-Dit Eren, on est ensemble… ? Demanda timidement Levi.

-Comment peux-tu poser une question aussi stupide que ça ? Je te pensais plus intelligent ! A ton avis gamin ? Bien sur que oui !

Levi releva la tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux, mais l'image qui s'offrait à lui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire… Eren, en ce moment même, lui souriait. Mais pas ce sourire diabolique qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ! Non… celui-ci était fait pour une seule et unique personne… celle de Levi. Peut-être réservait-il se sourire pour son âme-sœur… Qui sait ?

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent, et au moment de sortir, Levi interpella Eren.

-Eren ! Sache une chose, avant de partir… C'est que cette salle A 1.05 restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire !

-Pourquoi ?

-Car c'est ici que tout a commencé.

Eren fut surpris de cette annonce et le montra, quant à Levi, il sourit, puis partit en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta et fixa les fenêtre de la salle A 1.05.

-Je t'aime Eren. Dit-il en souriant, pour lui-même, mais aussi pour son amant.

-Je t'aime gamin. Dit le professeur, comme ci il avait entendu les dire de Levi.

« Si l'amour est une drogue, je veux bien mourir d'une overdose. »

 _~Misaki-chan._


End file.
